This invention relates in general to gun constructions and, in particular, to a new and useful automatic gun having a recoiling barrel, particularly for armored wheeled half track or full track motor vehicles, in which the gun is fixed centrally of the gun mount in a swivel part and the front bearings of the weapon are rigidly connected to the weapon.